


Gumbo

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Four Times Kirk Ate and One Time he didn’t [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gumbo

Kirk listened to the sounds of McCoy banging around nearby, with a growing sense of amusement. Even though he knew McCoy would deny the fact, Kirk was on the verge of ribbing the doctor for actively humming within earshot of the Enterprise’s captain. He’d never known the doctor to hum before, nor did he know the doctor to be any kind of a cook.

He thought back over the conversation which had taken place prior to Kirk being invited into McCoy’s personal quarters. It had involved much cursing of McCoy’s ex-wife’s name, intermingled with extreme pleasure that she’d bothered to send McCoy a complete cooking set for the anniversary of their divorce.

Kirk hadn’t liked to question why Joanna was sending presents on the anniversary of the divorce, when most people did so on the occasion of their wedding day. He had to remind himself that McCoy had once said that Joanna had stripped him of everything he had except for his bare bones, so it seemed in character for her to taunt the good doctor on the occasion of something that shouldn‘t be celebrated.

It seemed as though McCoy’s ex-wife thought he needed a very visible reminder to look after himself, rubbing in the fact that he had no one else to do so for him. Kirk had winced at the diatribe that little notion had earned from McCoy, although not without good reason. The doctor had been through enough with the divorce, without said ex-wife being catty on top of it.

Bearing all of this in mind, Kirk had agreed to McCoy’s well intentioned invitation to cook him something. McCoy had said in not so many words that he hadn’t wanted to eat alone, and he needed the excuse to cook for two instead of just himself. Kirk couldn’t refuse a direct plea for continued friendship, even though the doctor himself would deny it all if called upon it.

“What are you cooking anyway?” Kirk called over the sounds of continued, and increasingly happy humming

Kirk tried to place the song, yet couldn’t, before becoming distracted by the sounds of banging pots, pans and various utensils Kirk didn’t even have a name for.

“The best gumbo Georgia could teach me,” McCoy replied, with a hint of pride in his voice when he talked of his home state back on Earth. “Generations of McCoys have made this very recipe and it was handed down to me by my momma.”

Kirk smiled at that, wishing his mom had handed him something other than indirect ass-whoopings through the hand of Frank, his step-father. He shook his head and tried to lose himself in the sounds of McCoy’s hums, increasing in volume and the pleasant burblings of the gumbo starting to cook. Kirk had to admit that the meal smelt delicious, yet he knew that McCoy would shoot him down if he complimented him this early. McCoy would only tell him to eat it first before he made snap judgements on the taste. The captain supposed that he was right, yet it still didn’t take away the fact that the gumbo smelled nice.

McCoy soon came from out of his makeshift kitchen, wielding two large bowls filled with the vegetable gumbo he’d been cooking. He set it front of Kirk, before settling himself across from the captain. Kirk took one look at the gumbo and started digging in appreciatively.

“Whoa, slow down, sport,” McCoy said, in surprise. “You’ll give yourself indigestion the way you’re cramming that down.”

“Good,” Kirk moaned, from around a mouthful of steaming broccoli, pointing down to his mostly eaten gumbo with his spoon.

McCoy could only smile and shake his head at the irrepressible captain, pleased beyond the need for words that his cooking had pleased his Captain, when it never had been good enough for his ex-wife.


End file.
